una navidad diferente
by Candy of raspberry
Summary: ¿Sabes? –comenzó a hablar Rosalie- Este es mi estilo de Navidad, una Navidad estilo Rosalie; totalmente improvisado y— No pudo continuar, porque Emmet había improvisado un beso. EM/RO


**UNA NAVIDAD DIFERENTE.**

* * *

Era la Nochebuena, y Rosalie Hale no se estaba sintiendo bien.

No, no, no estaba mal del estómago, ni tampoco le dolía la cabeza. Simplemente no estaba teniendo un buen momento.

Bella había invitado a todos a su gran mansión para festejar la Navidad. Y todos habían ido, menos el hermano de la pequeña Alice, que simplemente no fue invitado. Esto a Rosalie le dolió mucho, pero se decía a sí misma que era mejor que no hubiera ido para ver la manera en que la pequeña Alice hablaba y coqueteaba con otros.

Rosalie no estaba pasando un buen momento allí. Pasaba Edward delante de ella y le regresaban a la mente los momentos que nunca debieron suceder entre ellos. Pasaba James por delante, y cada mirada que le daba a Rosalie era más pervertida que la anterior. Bella estaba demasiado ocupada en su amiguita nueva, Alice, a quien aprendió a respetar desde que arruinó la famosa y tradicional pijamada anual.

Eran solamente Rosalie y el vodka. Y el rincón en la esquina, por cierto.

Cansada de tener que ir a esas malditas reuniones sociales que no eran más que una fiesta alcohólica, sexual y llena de drogas encubierta, sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó a alguien que podría estar en la misma situación, pero en su casa.

Emmet.

-Déjame adivinar, la reunión está llena de alcohólicos, drogadictos y adictos al sexo encubiertos. –una voz muy familiar le atendió desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Em. ¿Quieres ser un caballero medieval y rescatarme de este infierno?

-Me encantaría, mi princesa. –Rosalie pensó que estaba haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno, te espero.

-¿Dónde es ese infierno? –preguntó, no se le ocurría donde.

-La casa de Bella, pensé que ya lo sabías. –rió un poco.

-Debí de adivinarlo. Nos vemos, ya voy por ti. –colgó el teléfono.

Y la cuenta regresiva comenzó. S no veía la hora de largarse de allí, se sentía tan incómoda... Peor que cuando uno duerme en una silla de algarrobo.

Siguió tomando vodka. Acomodó un poco su rubio cabello. Miró su reloj de pulsera, marcando las doce menos veinticinco de la noche. Pronto sería medianoche y tendría que quedarse con Bella a hacer el clásico brindis. A pedir un deseo en ese brindis. A decirlo en voz alta si no lograba hacer fondo blanco a la copa de champaña.

Comenzaba a odiar ese estilo de vida.

No odiaba a sus amigos por ser así, odiaba el estilo de vida que llevaban y que los hacía ser de esa forma. ¿Por qué no podían ser como Emmet? Incluso Alice estaba cambiando, y eso que ella no tenía el mismo estilo que los demás.

-Estilo de m...

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Emmet.

"Estoy abajo, esperándote. ¿Entro a buscarte?"

Si Emmet entraba, vería a Alice con una copa de más. Si Emmet no entraba, tendría otra pelea con Bella porque dejó la fiesta sin aviso alguno. Prefería algo de drama.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal ante la mirada de todos, sin importarle nada. Edward la vio, James también.

Cerró la puerta que quedó atrás y dirigió su miraba a una pequeña motocicleta que estaba allí, y que encima traía a un Emmet vestido de jeans y camisa que apenas era visible por el gran abrigo de cuero negro que traía encima. Totalmente lo contrario del vestido de Rosalie, un vestido corto y oscuro, con un cinto que adornaba su cadera. Y su tapado de piel.

-Emet... –se acercó para ver si irían en esa motocicleta.

-Sube, vamos a dar un paseo.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante de Rosalie. Al fin tendría la clase de Navidad que siempre había querido.

Subió llena de alegría a la motocicleta, y se aferró fuertemente a Emmet. Un momento inolvidable para ambos.

Condujo por mucho tiempo. A Rosalie le gustaba la manera en la que el aire frío le pegaba en la cara y volaba su cabello en cualquier dirección. Hasta creyó que un copo de nieve se le había pegado en la punta de la nariz.

Se fueron del centro de la ciudad a una zona más alejada y tranquila. Una colina que, aunque pequeña, hacía visible las luces de la ciudad. Allí se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó a hablar Rosalie- Este es mi estilo de Navidad, una Navidad estilo Rosalie; totalmente improvisado y—

No pudo continuar, porque Emmet había improvisado un beso.

* * *

**Bueno aqui vuelvo con otro shot-fic inspirado en GOSSIP GIRL (adoro esa serie)**

**pero esta vez los protagonistas son Emmet y Rosalie **

**(¿cabe decir que amo a esa pareja?)**

**bueno espero que hayais disfrutado**

**BESOS**

**XOXO**

**Candy of raspberry**


End file.
